


Suitors

by Alezandrite



Series: The Damian Chronicles [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha! Baixi, Alpha! Bruce, Alpha! Dick, Alpha! Jason, Alpha! Jon, Alpha! Kenan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta! Alfred, Beta! Daniel, Beta! Tim, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega! Colin, Omega! Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Damian has recently presented as an omega and everyone is wondering who will come to court him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Now that Master Damian has presented as an omega I'm sure we're going to be visited by quite a few beta’s and alpha’s yearning to mate with one of Gotham’s most eligible omegas.” Alfred pointed out one morning a week after the youngest Wayne presented as he served Bruce and his older son’s breakfast a statement making the three boys choke on their morning beverages for their own unique reasons while the older man sat there eyeing the butler in such a way that any alpha parent would do after hearing someone talk like that about their omega child. Without expecting a response the gray haired beta cleared away the empty saucers that were pushed aside for full plates of various breakfast foods some held pieces of toast covered in butter or various jams, some held half a grapefruit lightly sprinkled with salt and one lonely small plate held a few boiled eggs without their shells then made his way towards the kitchen to dispose crumbs or whatever was leftover before cleaning them. Pennyworth knew the subject had to be brought up because he knew not one out of those four in there would have spoken up about it now if some young man or woman, though something told the mustached man that it would be men, showed up to call on Damian it wouldn't be a complete surprise it's the least they could do for the young man after the rough presentation he went through one that was more physically taxing than one should be for a omega regardless of gender. 

Grayson knew the kid had presented the previous week but since he was busier than usual the oldest son brushed it off thinking the multi-ethnic teen would present as a beta he guessed that it never hit him that babybat wasn't a beta like they had expected the present Robin’s mother was a beta and his maternal grandparents were both alpha’s so Bruce had speculated that the kid would like turn out to be a beta or most likely an alpha. But the ex acrobat supposed that it made sense with how slim his figure looks in his Batman sidekick suite along with the feminine touch his face has when it is turned a certain way at a certain time not that this Robin ever smiled or looked pleased.

While Dick never suspected Jason did have a few sneaking suspicions here and there over the length of the time that Brooding Bruce Jr has been staying there with them as he took over the sidekick position. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could be one based on his stature there have been plenty of alpha’s and beta’s who are smaller than usual look at Wonder Woman who is smaller than usual but is enough of an alpha to keep her various sexual partners satisfied. The night of the presentation a sinful aroma clouded the entire manor like a fog making Todd’s alpha instincts sit up and to take notice so much so that he had to rent a hotel room so that his rut didn't start up earlier than usual not that he wouldn't have taken the invitation to bring the omega pleasure of a first heat but with how close his rut is and whose son he is made him wait until the youth came to him first. 

Out of the four of them Tim Drake maybe the only one who doesn't care that Damian presented as an omega he is still going to be a little shit like he always is what concerns him is that everyone is going hear the phrase “eligible omega" and bring in the unsavory type of suitors. Part of Drake hopes that he chooses someone who is not in the business so that when they go out it would be with Damian Wayne not Robin but the other part knows that being with someone in the job helps take the load off when things get tough. Whoever he picks Tim hopes the partner knows what they're getting into with said omega along with this family, job and whatever else that comes with him.

“Alfred, remind me to up the security of the manor before the end of the day...we’re going to be throwing a coming of status event for Damian.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not a coming of status party if the person who came of status isn't there.”

“I needed some air...too many people in there.”

“Too many alpha’s you mean.” 

“What do you want, Kent?” The new, shiny omega asked his old friend and ex-partner as the youngest Wayne stood on some random balcony staring out at the sunset while the music from downstairs echoed throughout the room. Instead of answering the question the young kryptonian alpha walked towards him and instead of moving to stand next to Damian he positioned himself behind the Wayne-al Ghul child close enough for the aforesaid omegas scent to get him slightly scent drunk. A pair of hands appeared on either side of his body pulling Robin close enough to him that Kent’s erection was pressed up against the latter mans ass which looked fantastic in his all black suit that brought out his green eyes. Dami has always been known for standing out no matter what the decision was about so it didn't really surprise him, though now he wants to know what it would look like on his bedroom floor.

“Don’t be cross we both know I'm the only stud you have eyes for.” 

“Fuck off! I could snap my fingers and have any alpha downstairs on their knees!” 

A deep growl could be heard rumbling out of the alpha before he took a step forwards and then pulled the omega into a heated kiss one that would give the impression the pair is mated or at least courting. Every part of him screamed to punch the cocky ass or the very least push him away, but this was Jon Kent the two of them ran around together during their super sons and teen titan days hell they were each other's first kiss. But a part of being newly presented and a young adult was that he could make his own decisions about who he ran around with or who he decided to court and with that he broke the kiss before pushing away the lusty alpha giving a growl of his own as a warning not to push his luck. 

“Don’t think just because you were my first kiss you will be my choice.”

“I may never be your mate but I will always be your first alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3

After the little run in with Jon the man of the hour rejoined the party downstairs talking to numerous people about all sorts of things he didn't even get as far as the punch bowl before he was bombarded by Kenan and Baixi, two well groomed alpha’s, who complimented him on his coming of status while clapping him on the back a part of him was taken aback by how different two batman’s are his father is rough around the edges while Baixi is youthful. Ever so gracefully Damian excused himself from the conversation as he went back to searching for a certain someone who had promised to show up if not to celebrate his new status, then to keep him company but his special someone didn't appear to be here. 

So the young Robin did what he always did when he was attending one of these boring events grab a drink and find somewhere quiet to sit as he watched numerous guest pass him by. Among the large group of guests he spotted Diana Prince mingling with several others as a young man stood by her side as if he wanted to be any place but here, but what caught his eye was that the youth had silver hair to match his suit and a face that seemed like a dream this was Daniel Hall, Diana’s not so interested beta grandson. This is one of his favorite pastimes, people watching, but the watching didn't last long as a text message sent his phone buzzing, making his pants vibrate it was a text from a certain someone that made babybat set his drink down and make his way up to his room. 

What was waiting for him not only surprised him, but put a sinful smile on his face, one that you would see on a TV character before they do something carnal and oh was he going to do something carnal. Kneeling in front of his bed wearing only a pair of tight fitting green briefs was a redhead that swore up and down that he couldn't make the party yet here he was ready to obey like the good omega he is. Closing the door behind him Wayne could feel his mouth water as he looked over the pale treat in front of him how the aforesaid omega’s legs just seemed to run on forever but what really caught his attention was how the kneeling youth looked up at him as if he was waiting to feel the waves of an electrifying orgasm run through him.

“Here you thought you wouldn’t be able to make it.”

“And miss seeing you in that sinful outfit? Only you would insist on wearing all black.”

“I thought you liked me in black?”

“I do.”

“Then why don’t you show me how much you like it?” Robin commanded in a dark tone of voice with a look in his eyes that is mixture of danger and fiery passion of which his friend has never heard before in this type of setting it turned Colin Wilkes on terribly so.  
Without much prompting the kneeling youth crawled forward in the most seductive way that could with Damian’s eyes on him every second of the way until he was finally close enough to his close friend that Colin was eye level with the large bulge that he sporting in the front of his pants. Even though the two of them could hear the music and chatter coming from downstairs they didn’t seem bothered by it as the freckled omega leaned forward and began to nuzzle said bulge with saying anything as he heard the standing man let out a sigh. Originally the two were just friends but then one night a year ago Wilkes heat unexpected kicked in and the two learned how to appreciate each others company while learning their own roles. 

“Such a good boy!”

“Only for you.”


End file.
